


Felicity in the Queen Office

by orphan_account



Series: Olicity Ficlet [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Jealous Oliver, QC office, Queen Consolidated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is startled after being directed away from the IT department upon trying to find Felicity at QC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity in the Queen Office

Oliver walked through the doors of QC to the office that was so familiar to him, but stopped short at a man sitting at the desk that used to be Felicity’s.

"Can I help you?" The man asked, eyebrows raised as Oliver hovered around the door a moment, before clearing his throat.

"I’m sorry, maybe I’m in the wrong…" Oliver began, flustered.

"You’re here to see Ms. Smoak?" The man asked, looking at Oliver’s frozen form curiously.

"Yes…" Oliver said tentatively, watching as the man held up a finger to him, reaching for the phone next to him.

"And your name is…" The man inquired, phone poised in his hand.

"I’m Oliver Queen," Oliver said, befuddled by the situation. He tentatively approached the man’s desk, looking to his right into the office. He watched as Felicity sat in front of a large computer, entranced until she suddenly started, grabbing the phone next to her without glancing up.

"Ms. Smoak, a Mr. Queen is here to see you," her assistant said into the phone, and Oliver watched Felicity look up hastily from her preoccupation, looking at Oliver guiltily.

The man hung up the phone with a nod to him, but Oliver was already stalking towards the doors of her office, walking quickly to stand in front of her.

"Oliver…" Felicity started, but stopped, not knowing what to say.

Oliver glanced around the office that used to be his own, somehow glad that it was in Felicity’s hands instead of Ray’s. Not that he was glad Felicity was there at all.

"You don’t work in the IT department," Oliver stated, "I went down there, and they told me to come up here. And you’re not an EA."

Felicity flushed, “Look, I don’t know why Ray promoted…” she began but Oliver’s head snapped from scanning the room to her face in an instant, halting her excuse.

"Ray?" He questioned. Not Mr. Palmer. Not Ray Palmer. Ray.

"I…" Felicity stammered for something to say, but Oliver pushed away the heavy feeling in his chest with a wave of his hand and a grim smile.

"You weren’t answering your phone—we need you in the foundry," Oliver said tightly, and Felicity nodded quickly, grabbing her purse and following him out.

Oliver didn’t like Felicity at QC without him. He didn’t like it one bit.


End file.
